


Floor Is Lava

by Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway I hope you enjoy, but now im moving it here, honestly i wrote this a while ago and posted it on ff, i barely use my ff account so lol, im sorry, its so dorky, random af prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace/pseuds/Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace
Summary: Shinichi just wanted to ask everyone what they wanted for dinner.Based off a prompt.





	Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from my fanfic.net account. I barely use it so I'm moving my stuff over here.
> 
> It was a random prompt.
> 
> It's dorky, hope you enjoy!

Shinichi wasn't sure what he was looking at. 

You see, he had walked in the living room to ask Kaito and the Shounen Tantei what they wanted to eat for dinner, personally he was thinking maybe going out to a ramen shop. He felt like not cooking and eating out. (Yes he can cook, how else would he have survived living by himself for years. Unlike Kaito, his childhood friend didn't live next door and he couldn't get away with avoiding cooking and/or takeout without threats upon his person by said childhood friend.) He had been expecting a lot of things when he walked in, the kids and Kaito could get up to some weird shit, especially Kaito, but he really wasn't expecting this.

The kids, except Haibara, were all clinging to Kaito, who was perched on top of the back the sofa (literally perched, he looked like a bird. Now that Shinichi thought about it, Kaito always perched like that during his heists. He's literally a dove. New nickname noted.) Haibara was in the sitting chair reading some fashion magazine (where she got that he doesn't know, he doesn't have a reason to look at fashion magazines other than cases and he can just steal Ran's if he needed to). Mitsuhiko was sitting on Kaito's bent knee while Genta clung to his other one, precariously perched. Ayumi on the other hand was sitting on Kaito's shoulders, hands gripping his hair. 

Shinichi blinked. "What... what exactly am I looking at?" he hesitatingly asked. 

Kaito and the kids looked at him with slightly panicked looks, in the kids' case and a slightly amused and panicked look in Kaito's case, and then they screamed. 

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" 

And then they proceeded to somehow manage to jump to the loveseat, all the kids still clinging to Kaito. Shinichi just assumed it was more of Kaito's magic skills (sometimes he SWEARS Kaito has real magic) or his acrobatic skills. 

Haibara, the little shit, looked extremely amused at Shinichi's flabbergasted expression. 

Shinichi decided this was a bad time to ask what everyone wanted for dinner. 

He slowly backed out of the room and walked away shaking his head at their antics. 

He'd just ask later. Or he'd kick the kids out over to the professor's house and spend a nice semi-relaxing night (cause let's be real, nothing's ever fully relaxing when Kaito's around. Well mostly, there are times) with Kaito. Preferably in bed. Maybe a bath too. 

Take advantage of the vacation he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Honsetly its dorky and short
> 
> But hey come shout at me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/StarlitGalaOFC and join my Discord writing community: https://discord.gg/G5yPppC or any of my other socials on my profile.


End file.
